La première fois
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Le titre veut tout dire. Konohamaru et Hanabi vont bientôt vivre leur première fois ensemble.


**La première fois**

Pourquoi le fait de prévoir le moment, rendait la chose aussi stressante ? Après tout, ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et si ça n'avait pas été de leur entourage, ce serait déjà fait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. J'explique. La première fois où ils avaient failli le faire, son père était rentré plus tôt que prévu du travail et ils s'étaient empressés de remettre leur gilet, qu'ils venaient à peine d'enlever. Si Hiashi Hyuuga tombait sur sa fille cadette s'apprêtant à passer à l'acte avec son petit ami… Il n'en resterait plus de petit ami. La fois d'après, ils se trouvaient les deux chez lui, regardant un film en amoureux. Bon d'accord, ils avaient arrêté de porter attention au film après quinze minutes. Malheureusement, encore une fois, ils furent dérangés. Un ami de Konohamaru était débarqué à l'improviste, légèrement bourré, après que sa petite amie l'ait laissé. Ensuite, ce fut sa propre sœur, qui les surpris seulement vêtu de leurs sous-vêtements. Ce faire surprendre les avait quelque peu refroidit. Puis la dernière fois, ce fut au tour de son cousin. En voulant ouvrir la porte, il avait buté sur une porte verrouillée et s'était mis à « varger » sur le pauvre battant.

Ils y étaient si prêt cette fois-là, soupira la jeune fille en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur de son copain. Après ses quatre désastres, ils avaient convenu d'une date et avaient déclaré à leurs proches, qu'ils ne voulaient être dérangés sous aucun prétexte. Sauf que maintenant, ils étaient tendus et n'y arrivaient plus. Konohamaru avait proposé de regarder des sites, qui parlaient de la « première fois » et de comment si prendre. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant, mais plus elle lisait ce qui était écrit, plus elle stressait. Douleur, saignement… Hinata ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça ! s'inquiétait la jeune fille. Elle avait beau avoir fêté ses dix-huit ans deux mois plus tôt, elle se sentait comme une gamine de douze. De plus, elle le voyait bien que le brun à ses côtés était aussi nerveux qu'elle.

En lui jetait un regard, Hanabi le vit froncer les sourcils en se mordant les lèvres. Tic qu'il avait quand il commençait à paniquer. Et habituellement, il n'y avait qu'avant un examen, qu'il réagissait ainsi. Il était concentré dans sa lecture et prenait note de tout ce qui défilait sous ses yeux.

- Une fille ça prend au-moins trente minutes, alors qu'un gars c'est en moyenne cinq et dix minutes ? se répétait-il mentalement. Merde je fais quoi, ai-je viens avant ? Oh ! S'arrêter un moment pour reprendre des caresses ? Pas bête. Varié le rythme pour ne pas l'endormir… Ce serait gênant si ça arrivait. Changer de position ? Quel genre de position ? Ah et puis zut. On verra ça à ce moment-là.

Bon c'est vrai qu'elle voulait avoir du plaisir, mais à le voir comme ça, Hanabi avait juste peur que tous devienne automatique et que ça manque de naturelle.

- Chéri ? fit-elle.

- Hum ? fit en retour son copain sans détacher les yeux de l'écran.

- Peut-être qu'il faut y aller à l'instinct ? tenta la jeune fille. Comme les dernières fois.

Le jeune homme tourna enfin les yeux vers sa petite amie. Il en oubliait presque qu'il n'était pas le seul à stresser. Faut dire que le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver à lui, c'était d'être soit mou, soit précoce. Hanabi allait probablement avoir mal, vu que c'était lui qui s'immisçait en elle et s'il était précoce, elle serait insatisfaite.

- Je suis désolé, fit-t-il piteusement. J'aurais dû regarder ça hier. J'ai peur de te faire mal ou de te décevoir, avoua-t-il.

- Tu sais ce qui me stresse le moins là-dedans ? demanda Hanabi. C'est notre première fois à tous les deux et je te fais confiance, répondit-elle devant son air interrogatif. Et puis… poursuivit-elle en regardant l'écran. Il est dit qu'il n'est pas rare qu'une fille n'ait pas d'orgasme la première fois, alors il vaut mieux ne pas stresser avec ça.

Devant l'air confiant de la brune, un sourire étira les lèvres de Konohamaru. Il déposa son portable sur le plancher du salon et se retourna vers elle. Il glissa tendrement la main sur sa joue, ce qui la fit sourire et ferma les yeux. C'était son côté félin qui ressortait, d'où le fait qu'il l'appelait chaton lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement les lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Malgré toute cette nervosité autour de leur première fois, le brun savait qu'il voulait le faire elle. Il voulait vivre cette expérience avec elle et pas avec une autre. Et c'était réciproque. Hanabi agrippa le col du gilet de son copain et se colla un peu plus à lui. Puis lentement, elle se glissa sur lui, un genou de chaque côté du jeune homme. Ce dernier fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de sa belle et les caressa doucement. L'avantage de cette position, il avait le visage à la bonne hauteur pour embrasser le cou de la demoiselle. Provocant un soupir de bien-être à celle-ci.

Konohamaru pouvait sentir les doigts de sa chérie, se crisper sur son gilet et sa poitrine se coller un peu plus contre lui. S'il s'était arrêté pour la regarder, il l'aurait vu les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était une étape qu'ils avaient déjà franchi à plusieurs reprises et qui ne les stressait plus depuis un moment. Faire durée les préliminaires, se rappelait-il d'avoir lu. De bien écouter les réactions du corps d'Hanabi, chacun de ses soupirs et gémissements, le mouvement de ses mains et de ses hanches… Avec une lenteur exagérée pour la faire languir, le brun remonta ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la jeune fille. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu que c'était une zone érogène, qu'on oubliait facilement. Elle soupira plus fort, lorsqu'elle senti les dents de son petit ami, mordiller délicatement son lobe d'oreille. Ça, c'était nouveau et plutôt agréable, se dit-elle.

Ne voulant pas tout subir, elle descendit ses mains de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bas du gilet et fit remonter ses mains sous le tissu. La brune était toujours aussi surprise de sentir les abdominaux découpé de son copain et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y touchait. Elle les avait même déjà embrassés la dernière fois. Maudit Neji, grogna-t-elle dans son fort intérieur. Les mains de Konohamaru lui effacèrent ce mauvais épisode de sa tête, lorsqu'elles s'immiscèrent sur la peau de son dos. L'effleurement de ses doigts la faisait frissonner à chaque fois et c'est un gémissement qui s'échappa cette fois-ci. Elle le laissa faire lorsqu'il remonta le tissu pour le lui enlever. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vu en sous-vêtement à trois reprises. Quatre, si on ne comptait que le soutien-gorge. Le brun les avait même déjà massés. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à l'instant.

Dès qu'il eut lâché le bout de tissu, ses mains vinrent se poser sur ces deux globes de chair encore caché. La première fois qu'il les avait touchés, Konohamaru avait découvert que c'était sensible. Dans tous les sens du mot. Il avait fallu qu'Hanabi lui demande d'y aller plus doucement. Un simple effleurement provoquait du plaisir et lui, il les massait comme s'il s'agissait d'une pâte qu'il fallait pétrir. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise, mais il avait continué plus doucement, n'appuyant que très peu. La jeune fille l'avait guidé et il avait pu s'occuper de son cou en même temps. Encore une chance qu'ils avaient entendu la porte d'entrée se refermé cette fois-là, sinon c'est le cimetière qu'il aurait visité. Dans un cercueil. Chassant ce mauvais souvenir de son esprit, il posa ses lèvres à la lisière du soutien-gorge noir de sa belle. Il fit le tour d'un côté, puis de l'autre et recommença jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'impatiente. Elle l'interrompit en lui retirant son gilet et avant qu'il ne réagisse, attaqua son cou. Elle évita ses oreilles, sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait qu'on y touche, comme elle avec son nez. Elle fit donc le tour de sa mâchoire, le voyant sourire du coin de l'œil, les yeux fermés pour savourer chaque baisé. Inconsciemment, il appuyait sur les hanches de la brune, la faisait onduler le bassin et créant un frottement entre leur pantalon. Ce qui semblait l'exciter plus lui qu'elle.

Hanabi se redressa, ce qui le fit rouvrir les yeux. Les mains de la brune caressa un moment ses pectoraux, puis elle les glissa jusqu'à son ventre et ses propres cuisses. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, ce demandant ce qu'elle lui réservait et la vit les remonter sur elle. Passant du ventre à sa poitrine. Devant le regard gourmant de son petit ami, elle commença doucement à se les masser. La brune devina que le spectacle devait lui plaire, car elle commençait à sentir un gonflement sous elle. Le pauvre se retenir de ne pas l'interrompre et avalait difficilement sa salive. Mais il cru s'étouffer, lorsqu'elle passa ses mains dans son dos et qu'elle dégrafa le morceau de lingerie. Ça, c'était une étape qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré. Bien sûr, il savait à quoi ressemblaient des seins, mais il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Du moins, pas depuis que sa mère avait arrêté de l'allaiter. Soit, plus de seize plus.

Hanabi fit glisser un doigt sur ses seins, que son copain suivait attentivement. Elle savait qu'il se retenait, ne voulant pas la brusquer, mais elle voulait l'exciter. Elle voulait que ce soit mémorable dans tous les sens du terme. Mais elle ne le tortura pas plus longtemps et glissa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baisé fut bien plus enflammé que plus tôt. Les mains de Konohamaru enserrèrent la taille de la jeune fille, pendant que celles de cette dernière s'agrippaient au cou et aux cheveux du jeune homme. En collant un peu plus son bassin à celui de son copain, la brune se rendit compte que l'érection de ce dernier avait prit un peu plus d'expansion. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre un terme au baisé et de pencher la tête vers le bas, la bouche ouverte sous une légère surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu le membre viril d'un garçon et elle commençait à avoir un peu peur. Et s'il était trop gros ? Arriverait-elle à avoir du plaisir ? Voyant la panique dans les yeux de sa belle, Konohamaru lui caressa tendrement la joue et elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- On peut encore arrêter, proposa-t-il.

Elle fut heureuse qu'il dise ça. Pas qu'elle voulait réellement arrêter, mais il se souciait encore de son confort. Comme un amoureux devait le faire dans ce genre de moment.

- Non, j'en ai envie, assura-t-elle. C'est jusque… commença-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'en as jamais vu ? devina le jeune homme.

La jeune fille hocha la tête à l'affirmatif et le brun prit son visage entre ses deux mains, pour bien la regarder dans les yeux.

- Selon les statistiques, je suis dans la moyenne, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop… Inconfortable ?

Ça sembla la rassurer, mais il décida quand même d'échanger leur place. Il l'allongea sur le divan, sans lui écarter les jambes, et recommença à l'embrasser. D'abord sur la bouche, puis la mâchoire, le cou et les seins. Hanabi eut un petit gémissement surpris par la sensation. C'était la première fois qu'une autre personne qu'elle lui touchait directement les seins. Et le brun y allait délicatement. De petits baisés autour d'un sein, puis de l'autre, inter changeant à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait du mamelon. Arrivé à ces derniers, il passa doucement le bout de sa langue, puis les prit en bouche chacun leur tour. Comme un nourrisson le ferait avec sa mère, il suçota la boule de chair. À cette montée de plaisir, la jeune fille cambra le dos, tout en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Un gémissement plus fort s'échappa de sa bouche entre ouverte et sans s'en rendre compte, elle replia légèrement une de ses jambes, qui appuya doucement sur le sexe du jeune homme. Il décolla sa bouche du sein de sa copine, pour laisser échapper un grognement. Elle n'appuyait pas suffisamment pour lui faire mal, mais juste assez pour le torturer sexuellement. Remarquant l'arrêt de Konohamaru, la brune rouvrit les yeux et le voyant respirer fortement, elle lui demanda s'il allait bien.

- C'est juste que me sens un peu à l'étroit et ton genou ne m'aide pas, confia-t-il un brin mal à l'aise.

Ce rendant compte de la pression qu'elle exerçait sans s'en rentre compte, elle s'excusa et rallongea sa jambe. Il lui fit un beau sourire, l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et poursuivi son exploration. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps sur sa poitrine, c'était autour de son ventre. Il fit le tour de son nombril, d'abord avec ses lèvres, puis avec sa langue. Ne pouvant plus s'accrocher à ses épaules, Hanabi glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amoureux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Pendant qu'il laissait un suçon sur cette peau de porcelaine, ses doigts s'occupèrent de détacher le pantalon de la demoiselle. Parfois, celle-ci ouvrait les yeux pour le regarder faire, mais elle les refermait rapidement, dès qu'un frisson plus gros la parcourait. Au moment de retirer le pantalon de sa douce, Konohamaru la regarda et passa ses mains sous ses fesses, pour la faire soulever son bassin. Ce qu'elle fit, jusqu'à ce que la ceinture ait passé sous ses cuisses. Le brun eut l'idée d'apposer des baisés tout le long de la jambe gauche, dès qu'un autre bout de peau se découvrait sous ses yeux. La jeune fille ne put retenir le rire qui lui vint, lorsqu'il lui embrassa le bout des orteils. Et pour remonter de nouveau jusqu'au ventre de sa copine, il prit délicatement son pied droit et fit la même chose en sens inverse. Elle le regarda faire en se mordant les lèvres et en s'agrippant au bras du divan au-dessus de sa tête.

Il lui caressa doucement le ventre, puis l'intérieur des cuisses et termina avec ses hanches. En approchant une main vers l'intimité de la jeune fille, il releva les yeux vers elle, à la recherche d'un accord. Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle posa une main sur celle du brun et l'emmena elle-même entre ses cuisses. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait pour le moment, alors elle voulait qu'il découvre cette région aussi. Et par le fait même, lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. Konohamaru effleura la culotte du bout des doigts et ressenti l'humidité qui imprimait le tissu au niveau du vagin. Il en était à la dernière étape, soit retiré se dernier bout de tissu et explorer l'intimité de sa belle.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent, lorsqu'elle fut complètement nue devant son amoureux. Ils venaient de franchir une grosse étape, se dit-elle. Pour la détendre un peu plus avant de goûter cette partie intime de sa copine, Konohamaru lui caressa langoureusement les jambes. De la cheville au genou, puis jusqu'à ses hanches. Désirant sentir la tendresse de ses mains ailleurs, Hanabi écarta lentement les cuisses, laissant voir son vagin luisant de plaisir. Elle vit le jeune homme se lécher nerveusement les lèvres, avant d'approcher son visage du fruit défendu. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres, juste au-dessus de ses lèvres intimes, puis fit le même manège tout autour, sans trop s'approcher du havre en ébullition de la demoiselle.

Hanabi devait avouer commencer à s'impatienter. Le traitement était délicieux, mais si frustrant en même temps. Elle osa donc demander au brun d'arrêter de la faire languir. Encore mal à l'aise d'avoir le visage à cet endroit de l'anatomie de la jeune fille, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son bas ventre et de son majeur droit, il commença à caresser le bouton de chair au-dessus du vagin. La réaction de sa copine fut immédiate et elle échappa un petit cri de satisfaction et de concupiscence. Encouragé par ce son, il poursuivit le massage, tout en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'elle avait repliées. Les yeux relevés vers le visage de son amante, il la vit se mordre les lèvres, dans une veine tentative de retenir ses gémissements et soupires de plaisir. Konohamaru pouvait admirer la poitrine de sa copine, montée et descendre de plus en plus rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée par le plaisir. L'esprit de plus en plus embrumé par toute cette volupté, elle se mit à gémir le nom de son amant, tout en descendant une main sur sa poitrine pour se caresser.

La voir dans cet état de luxure, émoustilla le jeune homme, l'impatientant un peu plus chaque seconde. Il arrêta donc ses gestes et vint s'allonger sur elle, pour reprendre leur baisé. Hanabi l'incita à soulever son bassin et elle passa ses mains entre eux, pour lui détacher le bouton de son pantalon et finalement essayer de le faire descendre à bout de bras. Le bout de tissu arriva juste en-dessous des fesses du brun. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses genoux, puis se leva debout. La jeune fille le regarda avec envie, pendant que le vêtement tombait au sol. Elle le fixa se pencher sur elle, lui enroula les jambes autour de sa taille et il passa ses bras sous elle. La brune poussa un petit cri de surprise, lorsqu'il la souleva et elle passa rapidement ses bras autour de son cou. Konohamaru marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en lui mordillant avidement l'oreille.

Arrivé au pied du lit, il posa un genou dessus et s'y allongea avec Hanabi. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent langoureusement, avant de reprendre baisés et caresses. S'impatientant toujours un peu plus, la brune glissa ses mains le long du dos de son copain et agrippa l'élastique de son boxer pour le faire descendre sous ses fesses. Le jeune homme lui vint en aide en se redressant sur les genoux, emmenant la jeune fille avec lui, qui se retrouva assise avec le visage au niveau de son nombril. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les abdominaux du brun, tout en lui caressant doucement les hanches et les fesses. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle attrapa à nouveau l'élastique et le fit descendre lentement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal. L'érection au niveau de sa poitrine l'effleurait et elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal en y allant trop brusquement. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en découvrant la virilité de copain, dressé fièrement devant elle. Voyant de nouveau l'appréhension dans les yeux de sa belle, le brun la fit se rallonger et l'embrassa amoureusement.

La jeune fille se détendit en ondula lascivement son corps sous lui, et avant de faire une bêtise, Konohamaru s'arrêta pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. De nouveau sur les genoux, il l'enfila sous les yeux légèrement apeurés de sa copine. Ceci fait, il reprit place au-dessus d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser avec passion. Tout se déroula lentement, pour permettre à la brune de l'habituer à cette intrusion. Le jeune homme laissa ses lèvres pour son cou et fit de petits mouvements de bassin, jusqu'à ce que l'hymen cède. Sur le coup, Hanabi se crispa en gémissant de douleur. Son petit ami tenta du mieux qu'il pu de la détendre, en arrêtant de bouger et en lui caressant doucement la joue, tout en lui murmurant des petits mots doux à l'oreille. Avec une infinie tendresse, il recueilli une larme au coin de l'œil de sa copine.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-elle avec un peu de difficulté. Tu peux continuer.

- Tu en es sûr ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Vas-y doucement, la douleur devrait diminuer.

Konohamaru lui souffla un « je t'aime », avant de l'embrasser et de reprendre un lent mouvement avec son bassin. La jeune fille resta crispé un petit moment, amis l'irritation disparue tranquillement. Lorsque le plaisir prit le dessus, elle recommença à répondre aux caresse de son petit ami, ce qui l'encouragea à augmenter l'amplitude de ses mouvements. Le jeune homme posa sa main gauche sur la taille de la brune, pendant que celle-ci ondulait son corps sous lui, tout en lui tenant le visage entre ses deux mains. Hanabi sentait son corps s'enflammer sous les actions langoureuses de son copain. Sous ses mouvements lascifs, qui commençaient à lui faire perdre la tête. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus aigu, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, pendant que le brun tentait de retenir ses grognements et reprendre son souffle.

Malgré tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentit durant ce moment magique à ses yeux, Hanabi n'atteignit pas l'orgasme. Mais elle n'en fut pas déçue. Après tout, elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à se détendre et à avoir du plaisir. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins satisfaite. Konohamaru avait été doux, tendre et par-dessus tout, prévenant. Elle s'était sentie bien dans ses bras. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment. L'air triste sur le visage du jeune homme la fit sourire et elle le rassura. Ce n'était que leur première fois, ils auraient le temps pour apprendre et éprouver plus de plaisir. Le brun les couvrit avec la couverture et la serra contre lui.

- C'était bien et ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, encouragea-t-elle. Et la prochaine fois, et la prochaine fois, répéta-t-elle en riant.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

- On apprend de ses erreurs, acquiesça-t-il.

- Dans notre cas, ce serait plus la pratique, rectifia la jeune fille. J'ai mis un peu de temps à m'habituer. Voilà tout.

- J'ai été trop brusque ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Tu m'as mal compris, soupira Hanabi. Tu as été parfait. C'est juste douloureux quand ça s'étire et que l'hymen se déchire. Et après, il y a eu une irritation, qui a mis un petit moment à disparaître Mais la prochaine fois, ça ne le sera pas. Ou moins, je ne suis pas sûre.

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de son copain, qui lui attrapa le menton pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Alors on recommencera dès que tu en auras envie, déclara-t-il.

- Et si on en reparlait après une bonne douche ? proposa-t-elle avec un air coquin.


End file.
